Why are they here?
by ringtailedpheonix
Summary: I go to school one day and I find out the strawhats have just moved to my school and have joined my class.
1. Insight

Hi everyone. This is one of my latest fanfictions that will have chapters. This is just an introduction. MAKE SURE YOU READ THIS! This explains what goes on in my school.

The plot of this story is that one day when I'm in year 8 i arrive at school after the term 2 holidays to find the strawhats are the new kids. I'm the only one that knows about One Piece because now One Piece never existed!

The reason why I have chosen the timeline to be in year 8 is because year 8 was the best year for me.

My school may be different to yours.

School hours:

8:55-9:00: warning bell. Get all your stuff ready for period 1.

9:00-9:50: period 1.

9:50-10:40: period 2.

10:40-11:00: recess.

11:00-11:05: warning bell.

11:05-11:55: period 3.

11:55-12:45: period 4.

12:45-1:30: lunch.

1:30-1:35: warning bell.

1:35-2:25: period 5.

2:25-3:15: period 6.

3:15: home time.

Now the real thing is our school is divided into 3 sections. I'd tell you what they are called but I can't so hopefully you get the gist of what I'm saying.

The mainstream classes get normal education (stupid mainstream boys keep coming to our locker bay and they keep messing everything up)

The people in the sports academy do sports and focus on sports (they're douchebags)

I'm in a program of the arts. There are different specialisms such as media, visual art, dance, drama and music. I'm in media specialism. To save time I'll just say 'spec.' dance and drama are the most popular spec to be in (seeing as they ALWAYS get to go on excursions).

I'll be using my own knowledge on what happened in year 8 so don't judge the crazy stuff I did back then. Like shouting all over the school 'the aliens are coming!' EVERYONE stared at me as if I was a complete moron.

Just to warn you, I was in a class with 20 students, with only 3 boys. Those were fun times. Anyway, there will be course language but it will be rated T. If you have any problem with this don't bother reading this fic.

I feel like there's something I have to tell you but I can't think what. Oh well, if I've written something that looks a bit odd, that's the thing I forgot to tell you.

Anyway, the next chapter is the start of the story. I'm sorry to have wasted your time with these notes but I had to explain everything otherwise you'd be reading this and going 'what?'

Oh, this is my schedule. We have week 1 and week 2 so it the timetable changes everyday and every week. Warning: this list is huge!

-Monday, week 1-

P1: ENGLISH

P2: ENGLISH

RECESS

P3: VISUAL ART

P4: VISUAL ART

LUNCH

P5: ITALIAN

P6: HUMANITIES

Tuesday, week 1-

P1: ENGLISH

P2: SCIENCE

RECESS

P3: SPORT

P4: SPORT

LUNCH

P5: SPECIALISM

P6: SPECIALISM

Wednesday, week 1-

P1: HUMANITIES

P2: MATHS

RECESS

P3: MUSIC

P4: SCIENCE

LUNCH

P5: ENGLISH

P6: ITALIAN

Thursday, week 1-

P1: MATHS

P2: MATHS

RECESS

P3: ENGLISH

P4: SCIENCE

LUNCH

P5: ITALIAN

P6: HUMANITIES

Friday, week 1-

P1: ENGLISH

P2: MATHS

RECESS

P3: MUSIC

P4: MUSIC

LUNCH

P5: SPECIALISM

P6: SPECIALISM

Monday, week 2-

P1: MATHS

P2: MATHS

RECESS

P3: VISUAL ART

P4: VISUAL ART

LUNCH

P5: ITALIAN

P6: ITALIAN

Tuesday, week 2-

P1: SCIENCE

P2: MATHS

RECESS

P3: VISUAL ART

P4: VISUAL ART

LUNCH

P5: SPECIALISM

P6: SPECIALISM

Wednesday, week 2-

P1: HUMANITIES

P2: MATHS

RECESS

P3: MUSIC

P4: SPECIALISM

LUNCH

P5: SPORT

P6: ITALIAN

Thursday, week 2-

P1: ENGLISH

P2: ENGLISH

RECESS

P3: HUMANITIES

P4: HUMANITIES

LUNCH

P5: MUSIC

P6: MUSIC

Friday, week 2-

P1: ENGLISH

P2: MATHS

RECESS

P3: SCIENCE

P4: SCIENCE

LUNCH

P5: SPECIALISM

P6: SPECIALISM

Oh my god, I thought I would never finish this list. Sorry if it was a bit long. And now for the teachers (yay!)

Miss Smith- English & Humanities

Miss Cooper- Media

Miss Greenwood- Science

Mr Thompson- Music

Miss Best- Visual Art

Miss Moreas- Italian

Miss Multi- Maths

Thank you for wasting your time reading this. Now it's time for the story.


	2. New students

Okay so here's the first real chapter of Why are you here?. Before you read this go back to the introduction (if you haven't read it already).

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.

Enjoy!

I groaned as my mum told me to get up. I slowly got up and when I got out of my room, I was greeted with my dog jumping up on me.

"Hey Chloe girl. Who's a good girl, hm, who's a good girl?" I said as I teased my very old (and stinky) dog.

I went to go have a shower. I put all of my stuff down then turned the water on. Today is the first day of schooI after the winter holidays.

I had my shower. I normally get dressed in bathroom since my bedroom isn't close.

I walked out of the bathroom and sat down to eat breakfast.

At 8:40 I left for school. Since today was Monday, my dad dropped me off at school. It was now semester 2 and the worst part is I would be doing music. How fun! I'm gonna use his real name in this fic since there are so many Mr Thompson's I don't think it matters.

I arrived at school and saw my friend Renee waiting for me.

"Renee, great to see you," I said, giving her a hug. "How were your holidays?"

"They were okay. Quick Kayla, the bells about to go, we have to hurry. Apparently we're getting 8 new students in our class," Renee said as we began walking down the hill towards the corridor.

"8 new people? Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, they came as a group," Renee said.

"Do you know what specialism they're in? What are their names? How many boys? How many girls?" I asked all at once.

"Slow down Kayla. I don't know what specialism they're in except I know that 2 are in media spec, I don't know what their names are, there are 6 boys and 2 girls," Renee said. Renee's mum is on the school board so she knows this stuff.

"I hope they're friendly," I said.

"Me too," Renee said.

We walked inside the building and went to our lockers to get our stuff. Just in time to since the bell just went. I realised I didn't know what we had so I asked the person next to me. "Rachel, what do we have?"

"Double English," Rachel said.

I groaned. Now I just remembered the seating plan we got because we were really noisy and disruptive. I started thinking about who the new students could be when my friend Jordan woke me up from my daze.

"Kayla, how was your holidays?" she asked.

"Good but kinda boring," I said. "Cya at recess," I said before walking to my classroom. Jordan is a year younger than me.

The people that were waiting for the teacher were talking about the new students.

"Hey I just thought of something. If there's new people, doesn't that mean a new seating plan?" Renee asked me.

"I guess," I said. I was able to sit next to Renee last term since we worked well together but now my teachers would probably want me sitting with other people. Besides, Renee is always away so it's really annoying.

My English/Humanities teacher, Miss Smith, came and unlocked the classroom.

"Okay everyone, you can sit where you like for now but we have 8 new students joining our class so there will be a new seating arrangement."

"Who are the new students?" Maddy asked.

"You'll have to wait and see. They're at the office now so they'll be coming here soon," Miss Smith said.

Just as she said that, there was a knock at the door. Mrs Clements came in and announced that the new students will be joining our class. "Okay, you can come in now everyone," she said.

I silently gasped as the 8 crew members of the Strawhat crew entered the room. I turned to look at Callum (fan of One piece). I looked at Callum to see if he recognized any of the characters. He didn't even look at me.

"Everyone meet Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Robin and Franky (sorry I didn't include Brook). They will be joining your class so treat them with respect," Mrs Clements said before walking out the door.

"So why don't you all introduce yourselves to the class," Miss Smith said. "Tell us what your name is and 2 things about yourselves and what specialism you are in."

"I'm Luffy. I love meat and I love adventure. I'm in media specialism," Luffy said.

"I'm Zoro. I'm in media speialism as well. I can fight using a sword and if anyone gets in my way I'll gladly deal with them," Zoro said. Miss Smith stared in shock.

"I'm Nami. I don't have any family but I have my foster sister and foster mum. I love tangerines and I'm in drama specialism," Nami said.

"I'm Usopp. I like to write stories and make up my own little world and I'm very artistic so that's why I'm in art specialism," Usopp said,

"I'm Sanji. I'm in drama specialism along with the beautiful Nami. I'm a ladies man and a great chef," Sanji said.

"I-I'm Chopper. I'm in art specialism. I hope I can be your friend in the future," Chopper said so quiet that everyone could just hear him. After he spoke, he hid behind Sanji.

"My name is Robin. I love history and ancient artifacts and I'm in art specialism," Robin said.

'She only said 1 thing about herself,' I thought.

Next was Franky. 'This should be good.'

"Hello everyone, my name is Franky. I'm in music specialism. I love drinking cola and I'm a good carpenter," Franky said.

"Okay so now that we've met the new students, I want each of you to tell them your name and what specialism you're in," Miss Smith said. "We'll go in roll order so first is Alice."

"Hi, I'm Alice and I'm in dance spec," she said.

When it got up to me, I was feeling very nervous. "Hi, I'm Kayla and I'm in media spec."

After everyone introduced themselves, Miss Smith told us where we would be sitting until we learn to behave.

"Kayla, you're sitting next to Luffy," Miss Smith said and she pointed to the table at the front. Obviously she had guessed Luffy would be trouble and wanted to keep a close eye on him. The good thing was that the table was right next to the window so when a teacher is going on about stuff I don't care about, I can just look out the window and enjoy the scenery.

I walked over to the table and Luffy was already there. He looked up at me and smiled. I found myself smiling back. I sat down and watched as the rest of the class was put into a seating plan. Renee was sitting at the back of room so I wouldn't be able to talk to her since if I look back at her I'll get in trouble.

Miss Smith was explaining what we would be doing this term. "Now I'll get you the computers do you are able to write up your fables you wrote last term. Now for the new students, you can just write a short story since you weren't here when we were talking about fables. Now who would like to get the key for the computer?" she asked. Adam put his hand up. "Okay Adam, let me just sign your diary. Now the rest of you can talk about your holidays or if you're sitting next to one of the new students, find out what they're like."

"So what was your name again?" Luffy asked me.

"Kayla. And your Luffy right?" I asked, pretending that I didn't know anything about him.

"That's right. Do you mind if me and my friends hang out with you at recess? We don't know anyone and it's weird for just the new kids to be hanging out by ourselves," Luffy said. Just for the record, I can never capture Luffy's personality so I'm sorry if he seemed a bit smart for his own good.

"I'll have to ask my friends but I know they'll say yes," I said. "So how do you all know each other?" these were one of the questions going around in my head.

"We've been friends for ages."

"How did you get into this program?" I asked.

"We aced the interview."

Funny that he would use the word 'Ace.' "So you're in media specialism, right?"

"Right, along with Zoro who is right behind us," Luffy said, pointing at Zoro who was sitting next to Rebecca. He didn't look that happy.

"So where did you go before coming here?" I asked.

"Not allowed to say. Nami told us not to say anything," Luffy said. "Let me ask some questions. What's this class?"

I didn't say anything for a while. Either no one told the straw hats what class they had first or Luffy was plain stupid. I go with the second thought. "It's English," I said.

"English? No one tells me anything," Luffy pouted.

"You mean no one told you?" I asked.

"Well, they said something about the teacher but I wasn't listening," Luffy said.

'Why am I not surprised,' I thought.

My English lesson was actually really fun. At recess, I went up to my friend Katie and told her about the new students.

"And they're from One Piece," I said.

"One Piece? What's that?" Katie asked.

"How can you not know? I talk about it all the time," I said.

"No you don't. You talk about lots of stuff but you've mentioned anything called One Piece," Katie said.

"Okay, never mind. Forget what I said," I said. Something was very wrong. The strawhats were here and no one has noticed. None of my friends realise that they're here.

Luffy came up to us followed by the rest of the strawhat crew.

"Oh yeah, can the new students hang out with us?" I asked.

"Okay," Renee said.

"Katie, Jordan, these are the new students. They're Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Robin and Franky. These are my friends Renee, Katie and Jordan," I said.

We started talking but for some reason the strawhats avoided the topic of their past lives. Soon the bell went and we had to get ready for our next class. The strawhats got assigned lockers. Zoro got the locker next to me and Sanji got the one on the other side of me. This wouldn't be good. They'll fight so much. Then again, full on fighting isn't allowed at this school. The rest of the crew got the lockers that were close to me but not close enough for me to talk to.

Next class was double visual art. Usopp was looking forward to this. In art, Zoro, Luffy, Nami, Franky and Chopper sat with me while the rest of the crew sat on the other table as there wasn't any room on our table. Chopper was sitting next to me and it was so obvious that he was really nervous about being so close to other people. After a while, he started warming up to me.

After the double period of visual art, I walked back to my locker. Sanji arrived at his locker and looked me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing. Just admiring your pretty face," Sanji said.

Without thinking I said, "freak."

Sanji looked a bit hurt but his face brightened up when Nami came over to him.

"Sanji, can you help me move some of my stuff into my locker?" Nami asked.

"Sure. Would you like me to do it now?" Sanji asked.

I felt that I should tell them something important. "You better do it after school. Mr Beaches has a rule about being in the corridor at lunch and recess."

"Oh, is that so? Oh well, Sanji, do it another time," Nami said. She turned to me. "Thanks for telling us some of the rules. I wouldn't want to get in trouble on the first day."

"It's no problem. Always happy to help out a friend. Do you wanna hang out with us?" I asked.

"I would love to but I don't know where my friends went so I have to go find them. Oh look, there's Usopp," Nami said. Usopp was walking towards us.

"Nami, they have 3 art rooms in this corridor!" Usopp said excitedly.

"In case you haven't realised, we have to get out of the corridor," I said.

"Oh right, let's go outside," Nami said.

We walked outside and I saw my friends. I told them that I would be hanging out with them. We walked around for a bit when we found the rest of the crew sitting on a hill.

"Kayla's going to hang out with us for lunch," Nami said.

"Do you have any lunch?" Luffy asked.

"Yes I do, but I'm afraid I'm not going to share. I'm starving and I need my energy for Italian and humanities," I said. Luffy gave me puppy dog eyes. "Fine, you can have a bit." I broke off a bit of my sandwich and handed it to Luffy.

"Thanks," Luffy said.

I only realised then that Zoro was staring at me. I ignored him and focused on talking to Chopper.

"So Chopper, what do you want to do when you leave school?" I asked.

"I-I want to be a doctor," Chopper mumbled.

"That sounds like pretty hard work. I can't stand being in emergency situations," I said.

"Me neither but somehow I can manage," Chopper said. "What do you want to be?"

"I want to be so many things. I'm in media spec so I would like to do something that involves photography," I said. "I definitely want to work with animals as well. I just can't decide."

"You should do whatever feels comfortable," Chopper said.

"Everything feels comfortable," I said.

"What do we have next? None of us have been given a time table," Usopp said.

"We have Italian then humanities. In Italian we don't have a seating plan but our English teacher is also our humanities teacher so we're in the same seating plan," I explained.

"So I'll be sitting next to you," Luffy said. I don't know why, but Luffy seemed very keen to get to know me.

We talked a bit more then the bell went and we walked down the hill and went to our lockers. I overheard one of the girls in the other class say something about mysterious appearance. I wondered if she was talking about the strawhats. I continued getting my stuff out of my locker. I kept hearing the girl go on about aliens, mysterious monsters and other dimensions.

'Maybe she is just smart and loves mysterious things,' I thought. It then it hit me that we have to wait outside for our Italian teacher, Miss Moreas. I walked up to Nami and told her this.

"Okay," she said. She told the rest of the crew this and they walked outside.

In Italian, we learnt about food. Soon the lesson was over (finally) and we went outside our classroom to wait for Miss Smith. We went inside the classroom and sat in our designated spots. Luffy was already seated and when he saw me, his smile grew even wider. I smiled up. Damn it, that smile always makes me smile!

"Now everyone, you remember the natural disasters we've been learning about? Well now there's a project to do. You'll be working in pairs and no, you can't choose who you're working with," Miss Smith said. The whole class, including me, groaned. "I'll read out whose working with who. Luffy and Adam, you two are working together. Rachel and Renee, Heidi and Robin, Chopper and Callum, Usopp and Kayla, George an…" after this I zoned out. I got to work with Usopp! Our project will be the best with Usopp's artistic talent! "Everyone, go sit with your partner." I walked over I Usopp.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked.

"I was thinking we could do tsunamis and make a model out of clay with a whole village and everything," Usopp said.

Okay, so I wasn't expecting him to have everything planned already but the whole idea sounded pretty good. "Okay, I like that idea."

"Great. We have class time but I don't think that will be enough. Wanna catch up sometime?" Usopp asked.

I couldn't say anything. I could have THE great Usopp at my house? Please, if this was a dream, don't wake me up!

"Are you okay? You haven't said anything in a while," Usopp said.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine," I said.

"So what do you say? Can I come over to your house sometime?" Usopp asked.

"I'll have to check with my parents but I'm sure they'll say yes. They always do. I'll give you my phone number so call me after school so we can start the project. You'll have to bring your own supplies, I don't have that many," I said. I ripped out a bit of paper out of my humanities book and got a pen out. I scribbled my number on it and handed it to Usopp.

We talked about what we could do and soon the bell went. I walked to my locker and grabbed my bag. I packed my pencil case and diary in my bag and shoved my humanities book in as well. I decided I would do a little studying tonight about tsunamis. I was about to walk out the corridor when Usopp came up to me.

"Kayla, is there anything important I would need to bring tomorrow?" he asked.

"We have sport so bring your sports uniform. Also, we get to wear our special uniform but you probably don't have that do you?" I said.

"No, none of us do," Usopp said.

"It doesn't matter, you have the choice I wear it. I always do," I said. "Bye Usopp." I walked out the corridor and my mum was waiting in the car. She asked me how my day was. "I got 8 new students join my class."

"That's great."

"Also, one of the new boys and I were put together for our humanities project so can he come over this weekend so we can start on it?" I asked.

"Sure. I'll let you organise everything."

I arrived home and went to my room, I looked around and found that all my One Piece stuff was gone. My posters, my books, my Chopper pillow, everything. It was here this morning. What happened to it? Maybe the strawhats sudden appearance at school had something to do with it.

To be continued…

I think it will be a while before I update this. It already took me ages to write this so I'm not that into the story.


	3. Bullies

Here's the next chapter of 'Why are they here?'

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.

Enjoy!

I woke up with a start after having a horrible nightmare. I was being chased by giant spiders. Worst. Dream. EVER! I'm arachnophobia so having a dream like that scares the shit out of me. I saw that it was only 7:00am. Early for me but I wanted to go to school early.

I left for school at around 8:00am. Earliest I've ever gone to school. My dad dropped me off and I went into the locker bay.

No one was there. Except for a certain green haired man.

"Hi Zoro," I waved.

"Hi," he muttered.

"Mind if I sit with?" I asked after I put my bag in my locker.

"Okay," Zoro shrugged.

"Where are the others?" I asked.

"They don't like coming this early so they'll come in about half an hour," Zoro replied. "What subject do we have first?"

"We have English then science. Do you have a notebook for science?" I asked.

"Not yet," Zoro said.

"Would you like to use one of my spare notebooks?" I asked.

"No, you keep it, you might need it," Zoro mumbled.

"I may need it in the future but you need it right now," I smiled. I unlocked my locker and searched through all of my books and papers until I found one of my spare notebooks. "Got it." I handed the book to Zoro. "Here you go."

"Sorry but I can't except this," Zoro said.

"You can and you will," I said.

"Fine, fine, I'll take it," Zoro muttered as he took the notebook out of my hands.

"Good," I smiled.

All of a sudden those stupid year 9 boys bursted into the corridor and came over to us.

"Hi, what are you talking about?" The main stupid head asked. This is what he usually did. He would think he's part of the group and just join the conversation.

"Excuse me, we were having a conversation," Zoro said darkly.

"Do you think I'm blind or something, newbie?" He asked (I don't know his name).

"I think you are since you couldn't see we were having a conversation," Zoro retorted.

"Zoro, shh, just be quiet, you'll only make him annoy us even more," I whispered.

"Oh really? Well I guess you want us to go away then," he said.

"I would appreciate it," Zoro said.

"Oh, for a bitch you use a lot of big words," he said.

"What did you just call me?" Zoro said fiercely.

"A bitch. It's the truth, you ARE a bitch," he said. Suddenly he was forced against a locker. "Hey, hey! Let me go!" It was no use, Zoro pinning him against the locker so hard he could barely breathe.

"Let's make a deal. You never set foot in this corridor ever again except if you have classes or I break your neck," Zoro said.

"Okay, okay, we'll leave you alone," he said. Zoro released the grip he had on him. He and his friends ran out of the corridor.

"Zoro, you made them finally go away. Thank you so much," I smiled. "Too bad no one was around to see it."

"It's actually good that no one if around. If they saw what I did I'd probably get in trouble," Zoro said. "This remains a secret, okay?"

"Okay," I said.

At lunch…

"Kayla, can I have some of your sandwich?" Luffy asked for about the 5th time since lunch time, which started about 15 minutes ago.

"For the last time, no. I wand my strength for specialism," I said.

"Oh that's right, we have specialism," Nami said.

"Spec is fun. You'll like it. You get to be in a class of year 7 to 10's. I don't know with other specialisms but media spec is pretty fun. Zoro, Luffy, you'll love Miss Cooper. She's young and she likes to interact with the students," I said.

We started talking about specialisms when the bell rang. We headed back down to the locker bay. I heard some people saying "where are those boys that always hang around here?" Only me and Zoro knew what happened to them and we intended to keep it that way.

"Hurry up Kayla, we'll be late for specialism," I heard a voice say right next to me. It was just Renee.

"Okay," I said and ran to my locker. I got out all of my stuff then went to line up in front of the media room. Ms Cooper was often late so it gave me time to talk to one of the year 7 boys (actually the only year 7 boy in media spec). We had our little arguments sometimes but we were good friends (kind of).

"So Connor, how are you?" I asked.

"Stop talking to me," Connor said.

"Did someone forget to take their angry pills again?" I joked.

"Did you forget to take your retard pills? Oh wait, they don't make those kind of pills for people like you," Connor said.

"Nice comeback Connor, real creative," I grinned.

After a few minutes of waiting, Ms Cooper finally cane and let us into the media room. Before we took a seat, Ms Cooper told us I listen to her.

"Now since we have 2 new students, Luffy and Zoro, would anyone mind pairing up with them for the next assignment. I understand if some of you don't know them but…" Ms Cooper didn't get to finish because I had my hand up saying "I'll do it miss."

"Okay Kayla, take a seat between Luffy and Zoro so you can monitor both their computers. Everyone else, take a seat wherever you like and continue the project we started last year. Kayla, the boys are gonna team up with you since they don't know what they're doing. Make sure you all suggest ideas, okay?" Ms Cooper said.

"Okay miss," I said. Luffy and Zoro nodded in agreement.

We got to work.

"Okay so last term we started this folio work. I was planning on doing photography. Did you wanna to photography?" I asked.

"I don't really care," Zoro said.

"I like photography. Especially if there's photos of meat," Luffy grinned. Trust Luffy to only think about meat.

"Maybe we could do something that represents are interests," I suggested.

"That's a great idea," Luffy said.

"Really? You think so?" I asked. Normally people didn't like my ideas so it was weird to hear someone say they like my idea.

"I agree with Luffy, it's a good idea," Zoro said. "Let's do a plan. Do you have a notebook for media?"

"Yeah, I do," I said. Under my pencil case and planner was my pink media book. I opened it up to a fresh page and got out a pen.

"Write what we're going to do," Zoro said.

I quickly jotted it down. We continued to write down all our ideas until the last bell went and we had to pack up.

"Everyone, Friday is our next lesson. Being in things you might need," Ms Cooper said.

"Is there anything we need?" I asked Luffy and Zoro.

"No, make sure you bring your notebook though," Zoro said.

I walked with Zoro to my locker. Eventually Sanji arrived next to me.

"How was drama spec?" I asked him.

"It was great. Nami and I had a lot of fun. We're in the same group as a pretty girl called Grace," Sanji explained.

"Grace?" I asked.

"Yeah, Grace, do you know her? She seems really friendly," Sanji said.

"Of course I know her. We've been friends since primary school and she is really sweet and nice. I know you and Nami will get along with her," I smiled. I got my bag out of my locker and swung it over my shoulder. "Bye Sanji."

"Bye Kayla."

To be continued…

Please review. I want to know that some people are reading this fanfiction. I'm accepting all ideas, just tell me and I may decide to use that idea except I will probably use the idea no matter what since I've got writers block.


	4. Music

Oh god, I hope Mr Thompson doesn't read fanfictions, especially this one since I say a few insulting things about him in this chapter. I doubt he does but I can't help worrying.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.

Enjoy!

Today I went to school early again so I could talk to Zoro. It felt nice, it being just the two of us.

"Hi Zoro, how long have you been here?" I greeted him.

"10 minutes," Zoro answered.

He was sitting on the floor so I decided to sit next to him.

"Today's the initiation. You have to survive music," I said. Actually, I just made the initiation up although music sucked. It really REALLY sucked and it still does.

"What's wrong with music?" Zoro asked.

"Nothing's wrong with music itself, it's the teacher that's horrible. His name's Mr Thompson. Terrible, horrible teacher," I grumbled.

"Is the teacher that bad?" Zoro asked.

I stared at him as if he had gone crazy. "Yes," I answered. "He has this… weird way if teaching and if you ask for help he doesn't help you," I said.

"I'll be sure to look out for that," Zoro said.

"You should," I said. "Um, just a question, how are you liking the school?"

"It's good, wouldn't say it's that best," Zoro shrugged.

"Yeah, this school isn't the best but it is good sometimes," I said.

"I like the people. They're nice," Zoro said.

"How do you like media spec?" I asked.

"It's fun, I guess. The teacher seems nice," Zoro said.

"Miss Cooper is one of the nicest teachers we have. Once you get to know her, she'll seem even more friendly," I said. "Oh, you'll get to meet two more teachers. Miss Multi, our math teacher and Miss Greenwood, our science teacher."

"Are they nice?" Zoro asked.

"Oh yes, very nice. Miss Multi is a bit old but she is very kind and Miss Greenwood is very young and very nice, except…" I trailed off.

"What? Except what?" Zoro asked.

"She talks to us as if we're little kids, it's so annoying," I said.

"That sounds annoying," Zoro said.

"It is but she is very nice and she rarely shouts," I said.

We continued to talk for a few minutes until Sanji walked into the corridor. He went over to his locker and put his bag in it then sat down with us.

"Hi Sanji," I smiled.

"Hi Kayla," Sanji smiled back. "May I just say you are looking stunning today. The way you have your hair covering a bit of your face makes you look very pretty."

"Aww, thanks," I said.

"Excuse me, ladies, you need to stop talking about girly things," Zoro interrupted.

"Why you- shut up, mosshead!" Sanji yelled.

"Oi, you two, don't start fighting. I think Mr Beaches has just gone into his office," I warned. "You'll get in trouble if he catches you two fighting."

"Ok, we won't fight. But just you wait mosshead, when we get home, you'll have my foot up your ass," Sanji smirked.

After a few minutes of me talking to Sanji, a lot more people started coming into the corridor. I saw some of my friends come into the corridor so I excused myself from Zoro and Sanji and ran up to my friends.

"Hi Heidi, hi Rachel," I smiled.

"Hi Kayla, were you talking to some of the new students?" Heidi asked.

"Yeah, Zoro and Sanji, they're really nice," I said.

"They have unusual names," Rachel commented.

"Maybe but who cares, they're nice, names shouldn't matter," I shrugged. Suddenly the bell went, signalling that school had officially started. I went to my locker and grabbed my humanities notebook, my maths rule book and notebook and the huge textbook I had to carry to every lesson. I went to line up in front of the classroom when I saw the rest of the strawhats arrived.

"Kayla, what do we have first?" Nami asked me.

"Humanities then maths," I answered.

"Okay, thanks," Nami smiled.

I had to wait a while but Miss Smith finally came to start the lesson.

"Okay, before everyone gets seated, you need to be in the groups I assigned you on Monday for the natural disasters project," Miss Smith said.

"I know Sanji's a natural disaster," Zoro scoffed.

"Zoro, that's enough," Miss Smith said.

I heard Sanji snicker quietly.

I saw that Usopp was now sitting down at a table so I went over and say next to him.

"My mum said you're able to come over this weekend to work on the project," I said.

"That's great. I was thinking that today we should draw up a plan," Usopp said.

"Okay. We should use plain paper. Miss Smith, can we have some plain paper?" I called out.

"Yes Kayla, you can. I think I have some in here, let me just find it," Miss Smith said. She looked in her folder and brought out a bit of paper. "Hey you go, you two. May I ask what you will be doing with it?"

"We're gonna draw up a plan for our design," I said.

"Okay, have fun with that," Miss Smith said.

Usopp and I got to work. I let him draw because I suck at drawing.

"You don't mind me doing the designing, so you?" Usopp asked.

"Of course not. I can't draw so it's good that someone else can do the work," I said. "Did that just sound really lazy?"

"Kind of, but it's fine. I'm glad you don't mind me doing most of the work. With projects like these I get really into them," Usopp said.

"Really? With projects like these I just want to go into a cave and never come out. I don't finish my projects on time," I said. (TRUE FACT)

We talked about what we were going to do and when until the bell rang.

"Okay everyone, I have you again tomorrow and then the lesson after that is Wednesday so I expect to see you have done at least a quarter of the work," Miss Smith said. She walked out of the classroom, leaving us to wait for Miss Multi.

Finally Miss Multi came into the classroom.

"Hello class, did everyone have a nice holiday?" She asked.

We all replied yes.

"Now I know Miss Smith has a seating plan and I told you last term that I would be using that seating plan but I made my own so you would have the chance to sit next to different people," Miss Multi said. "Now I understand that there are 8 new students so can you please come up to the front?" The strawhats walked up to the of the class. "Now you probably all know their names by name but I don't so I want you each to say your name."

"I'm Luffy."

"Zoro."

"I'm Nami, nice to meet you."

"I'm Usopp."

"Sanji."

"I-I'm Chopper."

"My name is Robin."

"The name's Franky."

"I'm Miss Multi. You can all take a seat now," Miss Multi said. "Now the seating plan is like this. Chloe and Izzy, Kayla and Robin, Heidi and Renee…"

I stopped listening because once again I got the chance to sit with one of the strawhats. The smartest, that is. Maybe Robin could help me If I was struggling on the question. I walked over to the table I was supposed to sit at and sat down on one of the chairs. Robin came up and took the seat next to me. She smiled at me, I smiled back.

"Now class, today I just want you to work on exercise 5.1 which is ratio. If anyone needs help I'll come around," Miss Multi said.

I began working. That was when I realised that Robin didn't have a textbook.

"Would you like to use my textbook?" I asked.

"Ok, thanks," Robin smiled.

I put the textbook in the middle of the table then got to work. About 20 minutes later I was finished and so was Robin.

"Okay girls, you can just do something quietly," Miss Multi said.

I grabbed my diary and started drawing on it.

"What are you doing?" Robin asked.

"I'm not really sure. Sometimes I just draw when I'm really bored," I said.

Soon the bell went and I walked out of class. I went over to my locker and put my stuff away.

Sanji came up next to me and he put his things in his locker.

"Will you be hanging out with us at recess?" He asked.

"No, I'm gonna hang out with my friends. I'll hang with you at lunch, I promise," I said.

"Okay," Sanji said before walking over to Usopp who was waiting for the rest of the crew to hurry up.

I walked outside and went to sit with my friends.

"So what do you think of the new students?" Katie asked.

"I don't really like them that much, they just seem so… weird, I don't know," Renee said.

"In what way are they weird?" I asked. I didn't think that Renee was being nice.

"One of them has green hair. GREEN HAIR. I mean, who dyes their hair that colour?" Renee asked. "And that Sanji dude, he has a curly eyebrow. Oh, and that Usopp guy has a long nose. He probably has messed up parents."

That was it! NO ONE spoke about the strawhats that way! I decided to speak up. "Now that's not fair Renee, you've only just met them and you think you can go around judging them?!"

"If you're unhappy with what I say about them then you can just go hang out with them. You seem to always want to sit with them and hang out with them so go away," Renee said.

Why was Renee acting this way? She's never acted like this before.

"Fine, I will!" I yelled as I stormed off and I went to were the strawhats were hanging out. As I was walking I heard the bell go so I walked to the corridor. I grabbed my music and science books and that was when Nami came up to me.

"Where do we have to go for music?" She asked.

"Follow me, it's easier than explaining where it is," I said.

"Okay, thanks," Nami smiled.

Eventually the crew got their books and we all walked to the music room.

"Get ready for hell," I told them. "Mr Thompson is the worst teacher in existence."

"Are you sure? Because he seemed pretty nice to me yesterday," Usopp said.

"He has his good moments sometimes but most of the time he's not nice," I said.

We got to the music room where some other people in my class were waiting. Mr Thompson came and opened up the room.

"Now for those of you who had me last year, you'll remember the seating plan. I'll be assigning you seats so listen out for your name," Mr Thompson said. "Ebony, Rachel, Alice, Hannah, Phoebe, Heidi, Sarah, Robin, Madi Sanji, Kayla, Chloe…"

Once again I was seated next to a strawhat. I swear, if Sanji constantly flirted with me too much I'll hit him so hard. I walked over to where I was supposed to sit and say down. Sanji came and sat down next to me.

During the lesson Mr Thompson talked about music notes, not that I paid attention or anything.

Finally the bell went and I went off to science.

"Kayla, wait up," I heard Luffy say behind me.

I turned around and saw Luffy and the strawhats walking towards me.

"Can you lead us to the science room?" Nami asked, coming up beside me.

"Sure," I smiled.

I walked with the strawhat crew to the science room.

"Well, here we are, the science room," I said flatly as we stood in front of the science room.

"Why the negativity?" Robin asked.

"Science isn't exactly my favourite subject," I replied.

Miss Greenwood came and unlocked the door and I went inside and found a seat at one of the tables. This class didn't have a seating plan, thank god.

Miss Greenwood started the lesson a few minutes later. She was talking about static electricity and we all had to copy notes off the board. This lesson was just theory.

Finally the bell went and I walked out of class. I walked to my locker and grabbed my locker. I waited for the pirates to put their books away. Sanji was the first one to come up to me after putting his books away.

"Did something happen with you and your friends?" He asked quietly.

"Yes," I whispered. "Why do you ask?"

"When I saw you after recess, you seemed so… upset and angry," he said.

"I was," I replied. "I'll be hanging out with you all the time, if that's okay."

"Of course it's okay," Sanji smiled.

"Thanks," I smiled back.

After lunch was English then Italian. In English Miss Smith told us that we would have no more class time to work on our fables. I sat next to Luffy who continued to distract me.

"Kayla, what should I put in my fable?" Luffy asked.

"Anything you want. What kind of ideas do you have?" I asked.

"A man becoming King of the Pirates," Luffy said.

'Of course,' I thought. "Well, there could be a guy that finds a crew on his journey and he goes up against the government," I said.

Was it just me or did Luffy smile a bit when I said that? Oh we'll, it's not important.

"I like that idea, thanks," Luffy said.

"It's okay," I smiled.

English quickly ended and soon it was Italian. The Italian lesson seemed to last forever but finally the last bell went and I walked to my locker.

To be continued…

Sorry if this was a bit rushed. I realise that the fable Luffy will be writing isn't exactly a fable but it was the only thing I could think of.


	5. Fight

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.

Enjoy!

Today, the first subject I had was maths. And then the next lesson was again maths. I got to school later than usual and found that Zoro was not to be seen. I sat in front of my locker, waiting for him to come, but he never did. Maybe he was sick. Wait, what am I saying? That great swordsman never gets sick. It must be something else.

The first bell rang and there was still no sign of Zoro. All students were now getting their books out of their lockers. I saw Robin walk past me and smile. I smiled back since we would be sitting next to each other in maths for a while.

The second bell rang and I lined for class. Nami came up to me.

"Hi Kayla," she said.

"Hi Nami," I said. "Where's Zoro?"

"He won't be coming today, something came up," Nami replied. If something had come up, I hope it wasn't something too bad.

"Okay,' I said, even though I wanted to ask what had come up.

Miss Multi came and opened the door for us and I took a seat next to Robin who had already sat down.

"Everyone, open your textbooks to page 103 and do questions 1 to 7," Miss Multi said.

Robin and I worked together on some of the questions but I wanted to figure most of them out myself. If I needed help I would ask Robin. After class, I went to my locker and got my food out. Sanji had already gotten his food out so he waited for me while Luffy and the others went up to the spot we would always sit in.

"Thanks for waiting for me Sanji," I said.

"I'll do anything for a beautiful girl like you," Sanji said.

"T-thanks," I blushed.

"You ready?" Sanji asked.

"Yeah," we walked out of the corridor and walked up to the hill.

"Kayla, can I have your apple?" Luffy asked when he saw me.

"Sorry Luffy, but this is all I have," I said and I sat down next to him.

"Please," Luffy pouted, showing his puppy dog eyes.

"Why don't you have your own food?" I asked.

"Because Sanji always gives the good food to Nami and Robin," Luffy said.

"How about this; I'll pack you an extra lunch so you don't go hungry," I said.

"Kayla, you don't have to go to all that trouble just for our stupid c-… friend," Sanji corrected himself before he said captain.

"Sanji, what were you about to say?" I asked.

"N-nothing," Sanji lied.

"What was it?" I asked again, getting a bit impatient.

"Kayla, why don't you tell us about some of the teachers so we know what to expect from them," Nami said, trying to get me to stop questioning Sanji.

"Oh, okay. What do you want to know?" I asked.

"Well since we don't know them that well, is there a certain way we should act towards them?" Nami asked.

"No, just be yourself," I replied. Suddenly the bell rang and we all walked to class. I had all my books ready so now I just had to wait for Miss Smith. Miss Smith came and unlocked the door. I walked over to the table Luffy and I shared and sat down. Luffy sat down next to me a few seconds later and stared at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You're interesting," he said.

"Thank you?" I said awkwardly. Luffy had a serious look on his face as he stared at me. "How am I interesting?" I asked.

"Because you seem to know a lot about us," Luffy replied.

"Well I don't," I lied.

Luffy shrugged. "Okay then." He then went to talking about meat and how much he loved it. I just listened to him but Miss Smith told Luffy to be quiet. Unfortunately, Luffy did not stop talking which resulted in him getting sent out of the classroom and into the hallway. Miss Smith turned to me. "Kayla, you should have told him to stop talking. And you also shouldn't have encouraged him to keep talking." I knew where this was going... "Please join Luffy outside," she said. I didn't put up a fight and walked out of the classroom.

"Why are you out here?" Luffy asked.

"Because of you." I glared at Luffy. I wouldn't say I was a good student work-wise, but behaviour wise I was pretty good. I didn't talk loudly and if I wasn't sitting next to anyone I would just keep to myself.

"Oops, sorry," Luffy grinned.

"And so you should be. You should have stopped talking Luffy."

"But talking about meat is so much better than learning," Luffy pouted.

"I don't care!" I snapped. "You could've talked about meat at lunch or when we go to Science!" By now I was pretty angry.

"Hey, I'm sorry." Luffy through his hands up as a sign of surrender.

"And so you should be!" Just as I said this, Miss Smith walked out. "Excuse me, you two," she started. I gulped a bit. I only just realised that I was yelling at Luffy and was being very loud. So loud, in fact, that other classrooms had their doors shut and when we came out here they were open. "You two need to be quiet," Miss Smith said.

"Sorry, miss," I said. However, Luffy didn't say a thing.

"Now Luffy, you're behaviour today was horrible and you were terribly rude to me. You also disrupted the rest of the class from learning. I know you're a new student here, but I can't let this be unnoticed. And for you Kayla, you knew Luffy was talking and yet you didn't say anything," Miss Smith said. And then she continued. "So you know why you're in trouble, you two?"

Again, I was the one who said, "Okay, miss."

"Luffy?" Miss Smith asked, expecting an answer.

"Yes, Miss Smith," Luffy sighed.

"Don't use that attitude with me, young man. Detention for you, Luffy." Miss Smith could be very harsh at times. I just didn't think it was fair that Luffy, whatever he has done, get in trouble for just sighing. "But miss, all he did I was sigh!" I said.

"That's enough, Kayla!" Miss Smith said. "Dentention for you too." I internally groaned. "Your dentention will be at lunchtime and you are to come straight to this classroom, okay?"

"Okay," Luffy and I replied.

"Good. Now you can come back in here." Miss Smith walked back into the room and we followed. We sat down quietly at our table and didn't say a word to anyone; we just did our work.

When the bell rang I silently walked out of the classroom and made my way to Science. When we were allowed into the room, I went to one table and sat by myself. I didn't talk to anyone while I wrote down what Miss Greenwood wrote science-y things about elements on the board. For once, I didn't mind this lesson being theory rather than prac since I wouldn't want to have to talk to anyone or have to work with anyone. I started looking at the clock, just waiting for the lunch bell to ring. After what seemed like forever, the bell went. Miss Greenwood dismissed us and I quickly walked to my locker. After grabbing my lunch, I walked to my doom with Luffy.

Miss Smith came and unlocked the door and Luffy and I waled in and sat down at other ends of the room.

"Okay, you two, no talking and you just need to sit in silence," Miss Smith said.

After many boring minutes of waiting, Miss Smith said, "I need to go out to print some things off so I'll be gone for a few minutes. Do not go anywhere or talk to each other." With that she left the room.

I turned to look at Luffy. "This is all your fault," I said, glaring daggers at him.

Luffy just looked down at the table. "Is something wrong?" I asked worriedly. I had never seen or heard of Luffy doing something like this.

"Nah, it's just that usually I can get out of trouble much worse than this but for some reason I can't this time," Luffy said, looking at me.

"Don't worry, nothign that bad will happen." I smiled reassuringly at Luffy.

"Okay," Luffy grinned.

Soon Miss Smith came back and we immediately stopped talking. I was hoping that we would have had more time to fix what had happened but since we didn't I was quite disappointed. About 3 minutes to the bell was when Miss Smith dismissed us from detention so I went and got my books out for Italian and Science.

I waited outside for Miss Moreas and Sanji walked up to me with his books in his hands. "How did detention go, my sweet?" he asked.

I glared at him. "Awful. Can't you at least TRY to keep Luffy under control?!"

Sanji looked a bit taken aback. I guess he didn't expect that I would yell at him. "I-I'm sorry you feel about that, sweet Kayla, but Luffy is a free man; he does whatever he wants to do and no one can tell him otherwise."

"Okay, I see. Well, he got me in trouble and I almost never get in trouble so I'm angry with him," I said.

"I understand but..." Just as I said this, my class and the strawhats cmae outside so I immediately shut up.

Italian was very boring and I barely paid any attention to it and started to daydream about what fanfiction I could write about when I get home. Soon it was Humanities and I did the exact same thing. Soon the bell rang for the end of school and I got my bag from my locker. That was when Luffy came up to me.

"What do you want?" I asked rudely, glaring at him.

"Sanji said that if I don't say sorry for what I did, he'll kill me so I'm sorry," he said.

I got even more angry than I had been before at lunch. "I'll forgive you when you come to me and say sorry without anyone having to tell you." After I said this I walked off.

Later that evening, I got a phone call from Usopp. "Hello?" I said.

_Hi Kayla, Katie gave me your phone number since I needed to call you about our Humanities project_ Usopp said. Never in my wildest dreams did I imagine that Usopp would call me. It's what he said next that neary made me faint. _So I was wondering if this Saturday you would be able to come over to the place I share with the others._

I immediately replied with, "Of course. What time?"

_Is 12pm ok with you?_ Usopp asked.

"Yeah, it's great. See you then, Usopp," I said.

_Yeah. Okay, Sanji just cooked dinner so I have to go now. See you tomorrow._

"Okay, see you." I hung up the phone. This was going to be so much fun.

To be continued...


End file.
